popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Franchise
Pop'n Music began franchising and merchandising right after the arcade version of Pop'n Music was released, due to its popularity. Some Pop'n Music arcade games were not released for CS or computer. Franchise PlayStation/Dreamcast 218389-popnmusic1 cover large.jpg|Pop'n Music Pop'n Music 2.jpg|Pop'n Music 2 Pop'n Music 3.jpg|Pop'n Music 3 Pop'n Music Animelo.jpg|Pop'n Music Animelo Pop'n_Music_4_Dreamcast.jpg|Pop'n Music 4 Pop'n_Music_4_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_5.JPG|Pop'n Music 5 4l5vuk5.jpg|Pop'n Music 6 Pop'n Music 6 (Back).jpg Game Boy / Game Boy Advance Konami Krazy Racers box.jpg 39427_front.jpg| Pop'n Music GB 20410_front.jpg| Pop'n Music Animelo GB 51OlzEGxSkL.jpg PlayStation 2 Pop'n.jpg|Pop'n Music Best Hits Pop'n Music 7.jpg|Pop'n Music 7 Pop'n Music 7 (Back).jpg Pop'n Music 8.jpg|Pop'n Music 8 Pop'n Music 8 back.jpg Pop'n Music 9.jpg|Pop'n Music 9 Pop'n Music 9 back.jpg Pop'n Music 10.jpg|Pop'n Music 10 704b1879fa082e45c883597e2110519e.jpg Popnmusic11.jpg|Pop'n Music 11 Pop'n Music 11 back.jpg Pop'n_12.jpg|Pop'n Music 12 Iroha (Boxed version) 852007-popnmusic12 large.jpg|Pop'n Music 12 Iroha (PS2) Popnmusic13carnival.jpg|Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL PnM13 back.jpg front.jpg|Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! back.jpg Computer Mobile 1-131229200T4603.jpg|Pop'n Rhythmin|link=http://popnmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Pop XBox Beatngroovyarcadegame.jpg|Beat'n Groovy Nintendo DS Utacchi Game.jpg |Utacchi Wii Pop'n Music Wii (JP).jpg|Pop'n Music Wii (Japan Import) Pop'n Music Wii (USA).jpg|Pop'n Music Wii (USA Import) Pop'n Music Wii (UK).gif|Pop'n Music (UK Import) PlayStation Portable portable1.jpg portable2.jpg Merchandise Soundtracks Pop'n Music Original Soundtrack.jpg|pop'n music original soundtrack Pop'n_music_2_original_soundtrack_-_new_songs_collection.jpg|pop'n music 2 original soundtrack ☆ new songs collection Nanka_hen_da!_~from_pop'n_music_3~.jpg|なんか変だ! ~from pop'n music 3~ Un-Balance_~from_pop'n_music_3~.jpg|un-Balance ~from pop'n music 3~ POP'N_MUSIC_VOCAL_BEST.jpg|POP'N MUSIC VOCAL BEST Pop'n_music_3_V.S._pop'n_stage.jpg|pop'n music 3 V.S. pop'n stage Pop'n_music_4_arcade_originals.png|pop'n music 4 arcade originals Pop'n_music_5_arcade_originals.jpg|pop'n music 5 arcade originals Pop'n_music_Animelo_Full!.jpg|pop'n music Animelo Full! Pop'n_music_-_Inst_Best.png|pop'n music ☆ Inst Best Pop'n_music_6_original_soundtrack.jpg|pop'n music 6 original soundtrack Pop'n_music_Artist_Collection_Parquets.jpg|pop'n music Artist Collection Parquets Pop'n_music_7_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_5.jpg|pop'n music 7 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 5 Pop'n_music_Vocal_Best_2.jpg|pop'n music Vocal Best 2 Pop'n_music_4_consumer_originals.png|pop'n music 4 consumer originals Pop'n_music_8_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_6.png|pop'n music 8 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 6 Pop'n_music_Artist_Collection_natural_bear_&_Kiyommy_+_Seiya.jpg|pop'n music Artist Collection natural bear & Kiyommy + Seiya Pop'n_music_Vocal_Best_3.jpg|pop'n music Vocal Best 3 Pop'n_music_Artist_Collection_Sanae_Shintani.jpg|pop'n music Artist Collection Sanae Shintani Super_Collection_~beatmania_&_pop'n_music~.jpg|Super Collection ~beatmania & pop'n music~ V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_3_pop'n_music_7.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 3: pop'n music 7 Hummingbird_Parquets_～Pop'n_Music_Artist_Collection～.jpg|Hummingbird Parquets ～Pop'n Music Artist Collection～ Pop'n_music_9_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_7.jpg|pop'n music 9 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 7 Sasebo_Brothers_1st_Best_～Pop'n_Music_Artist_Collection～.jpg|Sasebo Brothers 1st Best ～Pop'n Music Artist Collection～ Pop'n_music_Vocal_Best_4.jpg|pop'n music Vocal Best 4 Pop'n_music_artist_X'mas_Songs.jpg|pop'n music artists X'mas Songs The_Q-Mex_Collection_~pop'n_music_&_Keyboardmania~_Around_the_World.jpg|The Q-Mex Collection ~pop'n music & Keyboardmania~ Around the World Sana_Mode_II_~pop'n_Music_&_beatmania_moments~.jpg|Sana Mode II ~pop'n music & beatmania moments~ Pop'n_music_10_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_8.jpg|pop'n music 10 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 8 Pop'n_music_8_SOUNDTRACKS.jpg|pop'n music 8 SOUNDTRACKS V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_4_pop'n_music_Best_Hits!.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 4: pop'n music Best Hits! V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_6_pop'n_music_8.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 6: pop'n music 8 Pop'n_music_Vocal_Best_5.jpg|pop'n music Vocal Best 5 Pop'n_music_9_SOUNDTRACKS.jpg|pop'n music 9 SOUNDTRACKS Pop'n_music_11_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_9.jpg|pop'n music 11 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 9 V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_7_pop'n_music_9.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 7: pop'n music 9 Pop'n_music_12_iroha_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_10.jpg|pop'n music 12 いろは AC CS pop'n music 10 Pop'n_music_11_SOUND_TRACK.jpg|pop'n music 11 SOUND TRACK V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_11_pop'n_music_11.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 11: pop'n music 11 Pop'n_music_12_SOUND_TRACKS.jpg|pop'n music 12 いろは SOUND TRACKS Pop'n_music_13_carnival_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_11.jpg|pop'n music 13 カーニバル AC ♥ CS pop'n music 11 Pop'n_music_14_FEVER!_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_12_iroha_＆_13_carnival.jpg|pop'n music 14 FEVER! AC CS pop'n music 12 いろは ＆ 13 カーニバル V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_13_-_pop'n_music_12_iroha.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 13 - pop'n music 12 いろは V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_15_pop'n_music_13_carnival.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 15: pop'n music 13 カーニバル Pop'n_music_15_ADVENTURE_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_14_FEVER!.jpg|pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♥ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER! V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_16_pop'n_music_14_FEVER!.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 16: pop'n music 14 FEVER! Pop'n_music_request_best!.jpg|pop'n music request best! Pop'n_music_16_PARTY♪_original_soundtrack.jpg|pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ original soundtrack Pop'n_music_17_the_movie_original_soundtrack.png|pop'n music 17 The Movie soundtrack Pop'n_music_Cafe_music_selection.jpg|pop'n music Cafe music selection Pop'n_music_18_sengoku_retsuden_AC_-_CS_pop'n_music_＆_portable_＆_utacchi.jpg|pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 AC ❤ CS ポップンミュージック ＆ portable ＆ うたっち V-RARE_SOUNDTRACK_17_pop'n_music_portable.jpg|V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 17 pop'n music portable Pop'n_music_19_TUNE_STREET_original_soundtrack.jpg|pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET original soundtrack Pop'n_music_Cafe_music_Espresso.jpg|pop'n music Cafe music Espresso Pop'n_music_20_fantasia_original_soundtrack.jpg|pop'n music 20 fantasia soundtrack Pop'n_music_Sunny_Park_original_soundtrack_vol.1.jpg|pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.1 Pop'n_music_Sunny_Park_original_soundtrack_vol.2.jpg|pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.2 Power_Of_Nature.png|Power Of Nature Lapistoria_vol._1_ST.jpg|pop'n music 22 ラピストリア Original Soundtrack vol.1 original soundtrack vol. 2.jpg|pop'n music 22 ラピストリア Original Soundtrack vol.2 Books Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_1-5-PnS_Jacket_Cover.jpg|pop'n music character illustration book AC CS 1~5 +PnS Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_1-5-PnS_Jacket_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_1-5-PnS_Cover.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_1-5-PnS_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_6-7_Jacket_Cover.jpg|pop'n music character illustration book AC 6~9 CS 6~7 Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_6-7_Jacket_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_6-7_Cover.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_6-7_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_14-15_Jacket_Cover.jpg|pop'n music character illustration book AC 14~15, CS 13~14 Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_14-15_Jacket_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_14-15_Cover.jpg Pop'n_Music_Character_Illustration_Book_14-15_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Super_Collection_Jacket_Cover.jpg|pop'n music スーパーコレクション Pop'n_Music_Super_Collection_Jacket_Back.jpg Pop'n_Music_Super_Collection_Cover.jpg Pop'n_Music_Super_Collection_Back.jpg pop'n music character illustration book AC 18~19 cover.jpg|pop'n music character illustration book AC 18~19 hello Pop'n music, wii and portable pop'n music character illustration book AC 18~19 cover back.jpg|pop'n music character illustration book AC 18~19 hello Pop'n music, wii and portable back cover pmn18 without cover 1.jpg pmn18 without cover 2.jpg Cards Card collection album.jpg | Pop'n fantasia card collection album Keychains Milk Keychain.jpg|Milk 3D keychain 3D charms.jpg|Several keychains popn_charafigure.jpg|Several keychains mkey2.jpg|Keychains of Chamel, Olivia and Rie-chan mkp.jpg|The King mascot keychain mkmaryf.jpg|Mary mascot keychain mkjudyf.jpg|Judy mascot keychain mkmimif.jpg|Mimi mascot keychain mknyamif.jpg|Nyami mascot keychain Kanoko keychain.jpg|Kanoko 3d keychain Controllers Pop'n Music DC Controller.jpg|Dreamcast pop'n controller ps1.jpg|Playstation 1 controller 2 (pop'n 10).jpg|Playstation 2 be mouse.jpg|Pop'n Be mouse Pugyutto is a popular brand that makes merchandise of video-game characters that are designed as chibis. They are produced as figurines or plushies. The Pop'n Music franchise and merchandise becomes popular for Pugyutto, but other video-game franchises are connected to this company. Here are a list of video game franchises that have been made into Pugyutto characters, besides Pop'n Music: *SOUND VOLTEX *beatmania IIDX *Puzzles & Dragons *Magical Halloween *Quiz Magic Academy *Kantai Collection *HinaBitter Pugyutto Figurines AshFigure.png|Ash Pugyutto Figurine BlackFigure.png|Black Figurine JackFigure.png|Jack Pugyutto Figurine RoekunFigure.png|Reo-kun SmileFigure.png|Smile Sugifigure.png|Sugi-kun WilhelmFigure.png|Wilhelm YuliFigure.png|Yuli Mimi, Nyami, Rie-chan and Sanae-chan ones have been made as well. Pugyutto Plushies Alt Pugyutto plush.jpg|Alt 2.0 Gerhard plush with hood.jpg|Gerhard Nyami Pugyutto plush.jpg|Nyami Mimi Pugyutto plush.jpg|Mimi Milk Plush.jpg|Milk Sumire Plush.jpg|Sumire Usanuko plush.jpg|Usanuko Plushies popn_kisekae.jpg |Pop'n dolls popn_03.jpg |Pop'n dolls Ash wolf.jpg |Ash wolf Shiroro.jpg |Shiroro Shishamo.jpg|Shishamo bignmimi.jpg|Mimi bignnyami.jpg|Nyami Other popn_01.jpg|Towels popn_02.jpg|Pass and card cases card file.jpg |Card file pop'n stationery 1.jpg|Stationery popn_strap.jpg |Strap lw1.jpg|Watches lw2.jpg s-l1600.jpg|Another series of character watches, with Yuli, Timer, Ash (pictured) and Boy bgp.jpg|Badges bemani_pop'n'music.gif|Pop'n Pocket, a children's toy. Category:Merchandise